Catching Love
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: "Hei!" "Sttt... diam!" "Eh? Untuk apa kau memasang jaring?" "Untuk menjaring cinta! Lihat, pasti sebentar lagi aku dapat!" Sehun. Kris. Suho. KrisHun. KrisHo.


Catching Love

Sehun. Kris. Suho

Romance

Oneshoot/Twoshoot/Chapter

PG-15

...

...

...

"Hei!"

"Sttt... diam!"

"Eh? Untuk apa kau memasang jaring?"

"Untuk menjaring cinta! Lihat, pasti sebentar lagi aku dapat!"

...

...

...

Jika dipikir, ungkapan dunia sebagai panggung sandiwara ada benarnya juga. Manusia berperan sebagai pemainnya dan Tuhan adalah sebagai narator yang berkuasa. Segala hal yang keluar dari mulut sang narator, haruslah dimainkan oleh si pemain. Entah itu serangkaian adegan yang merajut plot memilukan ataupun sebaliknya. Pemain tidak bisa menolak atau mengelak, satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah berusaha. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar setidaknya cerita yang mereka mainkan terangkai dengan indah dan ending yang memuaskan.

Ketika manusia berusaha maka Tuhan yang menentukan. Meski kadang keputusan Tuhan itu tidak sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan, tapi ingatlah suatu hal. Bahwa, Tuhan memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan, bukan apa yang kita inginkan. Maka, jika takdir kemudian bersebrangan dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Percayalah, bahwa semua akan berakhir dengan indah jika kita berusaha dan mencoba menerimanya. Tuhan lebih tau dari kita. Dan di balik semua itu, pasti ada rencana indah-Nya.

"Okay! Gege akan menghitung sampai sepuluh, sembunyilah dengan baik agar gege tidak menemukanmu! Satu... dua... tiga..."dengan itu sosok kecil dengan tubuh ringkihnya berlari pelan-pelan ke arah semak tinggi di Taman itu. Tubuh kecilnya itu memudahkannya untuk tidak terlihat, tenggelam dalam semak kering dengan sempurna.

"Eoh? Ternyata dia cepat juga,"sementara itu tubuh jangkung yang berdiri di bawah pohon mapple besar segera memincingkan matanya dan menelusuri setiap sisi taman dengan mata tajamnya. Setelah dirasa bahwa sosok yang dicarinya tidak terlihat, dia segera berlari kecil menuju sudut kanan taman. Tempat favorite malaikatnya. Sudut kecil yang selalu digunakan olehnya untuk bersembunyi. Tidak peduli berapa kalipun dia bisa menemukannya. Malaikatnya itu akan tetap duduk dengan tenang di sudut itu.

"Ya! Eoh? Tidak ada?"

...

...

...

"Hihihi... pasti gege tidak bisa menemukanku!"sosok kecil dengan sweater kebesarannya tengah meringkuk di balik yang cukup tinggi. Tangan kecilnya meraih kantung celananya. Diambilnya sebuah permen rasa strawberry dari sana. Dengan tidak sabarnya dia membuka bungkus permen itu dan memakannya cepat-cepat.

"Nyam~ Strawberry memang yang terbaik!"dan mata sipitnya membetuk bulan sabit yang memukau ketika bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Srak..."

"Eh?"dia memiringkan kepalnya sedikit ketika melihat sebuah pemandangan aneh di depannya. Penasaran. Kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah dengan pelan dan menghampiri objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei!"katnya pelan.

"Sttt... diam!"si objek mengarahkan telujuk kanannya di depan mulutnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa kau memasang jaring?"tanyanya saat melihat sebuah jaring serangga yang menancap di atas tanah.

"Untuk menjaring cinta! Lihat, pasti sebentar lagi aku dapat!"katanya kemudian tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Ah? Benarkah?"gumam anak yang lebih kecil penasaran.

"Tentu saja, lihat... cintaku sudah datang!"girangnya kemudian menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu dikenali oleh si anak yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Sehun!"si petak umpet, Sehun tersenyum kemudian berlari kecil ke arah anak itu.

"Gege menemukanku!"girangnya kemudian memeluk sosok itu dengan erat.

"Dimanapun kau bersembunyi, gege pasti bisa menemukanmu!"kata sosok tinggi itu dan balik memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Eh, tadi kau berbicara dengan siapa?"tanya seseorang yang dipanggilnya gege.

"Eoh? Tidak tau, tapi dia bilang gege adalah cintanya."

TBC.

Ada yang mau baca lanjutannya gak?

Angst perdana saya! XD

Oh ya, fic lain update menyusul ya... saya lagi stuck nih! -..- *TerusNgapaLuBikinFicBaru?

Ada masalah juga sama internet... -..-


End file.
